Angel with a Shotgun
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Once when I was a child my mother said "If your gonna start a war sweetheart, you've better know what your fighting for". I didn't now I do and I plan on doing everything in my power to show people the truth of what happened 70 years ago on Raftel... Even if I die trying.


**A/N: Welcome to the rewritten first chapter :)**

**Story title has changed and so has some of the summary, but still...**

**I still need OCs. Remember the story will take place 70 years after Luffy becomes pirate king…**

Water lapped at the sides of the small row boat as I lightly traced my fingers over the water. Small fish came up and nibbled on them making my lips twitch. It's been a week of floating in the middle of nowhere, all because I could only go where the wind and the Gods wanted me to go. I blame that stupid serpent for stealing my oars. I kept on seeing its half-smirking face, but that might have to do with the heat making my mind go a little crazy. I kept seeing my mother waving at me on the docks of my hometown in the East Blue. Removing my hand from the crystal-blue water, I flipped over in the rowboat to look at the blue sky.

"What did I do to deserve this!?" I screamed at the sky, not expecting an answer. "I should have stayed on the island. Everyone was right, I can't even last out here and all I'm doing is floating like a dead fish" I covered my hazel-gray eyes with my tanned arm and feel asleep.

I groaned as I rolled my stiff neck. I reached over the edge of the rowboat for some water to splash on my face, but instead was meet with grainy sand. I sat up quickly and ran out of the boat, tripping over my feet, dancing around the beach.

"Land, I have found land!" I yelled laughing as I fell back onto the sand. "This pirate thing ain't so hard" I giggled.

"You're a pirate?" I turned around quickly, searching for the voice.

"Who's there?" I asked, moving my hand to grip my medium-length knife. A set of bushes moved to reveal a girl around her late teens walking out.

She wore a purple tee with a black haramaki, and baggy gray sweatpants. I studied her face for awhile, her blue eyes and long silver hair pulled into a ponytail, her appearance was very different from mine and the rest of my village, but I put that away for now.

"My name is Ghost, and what's yours?" The girl cautiously asked. Ghost gripped a single sword on her left side when she saw my stance. I noticed that there was only one on her left, and two on her right.

I cocked my head to the side looking at them, "Shouldn't they all be on the same side?"

I swear I've never seen some one blush as must as she did right then. "No!" She shouted, face as red as a tomato. I laughed at her and her face got redder, if that was even possible…

I sheathed my knife and slipped my hands in the baggy black shorts I wore. "I'm Bambi," I said, bowing slightly. She looked at me before slowly nodding.

My stomach growled, and it was my turn to look like a tomato. "Hey do you have any food?" I asked tilting my head to the right.

"Not on me, but I can show you to the village." Ghost said. I made a move to follow her, but then she stopped me but…" she looked at my boat and the pirate flag gently flapping in the breeze on it. "You're a pirate?"

I nodded. "Yup, I'm a captain. Well not really..." I trailed off "I don't have a crew yet."

Ghost snorted, "You need a crew to be a captain."

I blinked and rocked back on my heels, "I never really thought about it… "

Ghost smiled at either me or my stupidity. I couldn't tell. "Follow me" she said, walking back through the bushes.

I blinked again and remembered what I had set out to do. My old habit of biting the side of my check returned as I ran after her shouting "Hey, do you want to join my crew!?"

I tore into the biscuit as Ghost sipped her green herb tea. I sobbed as I stuffed myself "ufs smo gofds" I said my mouth full of the buttered bread. Ghost hit me hard with her sword's sheath and yelled, "Don't eat with your mouthful, you baka!"

I swallowed my food before asking again. "So, are you gonna join me?"

Ghost snorted and picked up her tea. "Why would I join you?"

I studied her with her silver hair and three swords. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but think about what the villagers had said to me as I left...for good.

_I smiled at the townsfolk as I drifted off to sea, "You're crazy!" they shouted at me: the girl who couldn't swim. I felt all the rage and anger that had built up over the years rise inside me as I cupped my hands shouting, "I'll show all of you!"_

_The expressions on all of their faces changed as I continued; "I will get to Raftel, and I'll conquer the whole Grand Line" My smile grew as I whispered to myself "With the best crew the world has ever seen." _

_The island slowly disappeared and the sound of my stomach was all I had left as I slipped down the mast and fell into a dizzying dream world._

I opened my sea-colored eyes, smiling. "Ghost, do you have a dream?"

The blue-eyed girl leaned back on her seat, crossing her arms. The she said softly "I was abandoned at a young age in front of a dojo and began training when I turned 4. That's when I heard the story of The Straw Hats" I perked up and listened more carefully to her words. "I fell in love with the idea of the world's best three sword style swordsman. I will beat Roronora Zoro but I don't plan on-" I interrupted her before she could say more.

"Join my crew! I'm going to the Grand Line, for my own dream! I need a crew, and want nothing more than the best one, and you have a dream, and I know your dead-set on it! I can see it in your eyes, Ghost! Join my crew! Ghost, join my crew!" I rose with each word; holding my hand out to her.

"Please?" I said and we stared at each other.

She sighed, standing up and dusting off her clothes. "I'm going to regret this aren't, I?"

I smiled to myself as I shook her hand, thinking: _One down: nine to go._

Ghost and I walked through the small town, towards the dojo, and the children of the village ran up to her and asked her for sparring tips, which she stopped to give. I watched at how quickly Ghost could change. She went from tough and pulled-together, to goofy and childish.

She laughed and ruffled the kids' hair as they ran off. I cast a sideways glance at her. "Are ya sure you really want to-"

Ghost cut me off by shoving her hand over my mouth and smirked. "I love this place, but it's my time."

I leaned back on my heels, away from her slim hand. "Alright! So, do you know of any good Shipwright?"

Ghost stopped for a moment and thought about it then crossed her arms; sighing. "Yes, I do, but he's four islands away and we-"

I cut her off by yelling: "Then let's go! Whatcha waiting for?! Pack your bags!"

"Baka!" she yelled at me, swinging her sword's sheath. I ducked in time, but the sheath made my cpwboy fly off. I gasped and caught it before it could hit the ground. Ghost watched me carefully as I checked out my hat.

"Sorry, it's just-" I paused looking at her, "this hat means a lot to me."

The silver-haired girl nodded in understanding at me. "So...When are we going to leave? I mean, I know you want to say goodbye, but-"

Out of no were Ghost started to laugh. It was one of the purest laughs I'd heard in a while: like millions of little bells chiming at the same time.

"You talk too much; we still need a game plan."

I snorted at her remark "Every time I actually have, a game plan, all hell breaks loose."

Ghost looked blankly at me then rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok we'll have a game plan" I said sadly as I followed her to the dojo.

"Hate game plans, they no fun."

"Ok, I think I might, finally get it" I said smiling at the very stressed out, Ghost.

"Do you really?" she asked for the 19th time "yes, first we stock up on whatever we need for the trip to the next island, but first we stay the night here because it's already dark out" I said.

"And then?" Ghost asked picking up her tea, "then when we get there we'll get supplies, because the next island takes three days to get there."

I picked up my tea and drank the rest, before placing it on the tray.

"I'm going to sleep now, so I can have energy tomorrow, but quick question?" I said as I looked at Ghost.

"Yes?" she said as she picked up the tray.

"What's for breakfast?" she looked up at me blankly and I smiled sheepishly.

"Food food food" I mumbled as I turned around lying on my stomach, my black and grey hair tangling up around my wrist. The loud sound of my stomach echoed around the plain room and I groaned, sitting up and pulling my legs in. "Stupid, stupid" I hissed and hit myself in the belly "I need food" I mumbled and stood the growl of my stomach could of waken every single person in the dojo if it didn't get something in it soon.

"Bambi what are doing?" Ghost asked as I stumbled into the kitchen "food" I moaned as I grabbed in apple.

Ghost sighed and continued polishing her sword. I watched before going back to me sweet beautiful red apple, "I heard from the master of the dojo that there might be the Princes Gala on one of the next islands over."

I took another bite of the apple and Ghost smirked saying "but it most be invitation-only, because of all the people that are going to sneak in" I looked over my apple and smiled "and?" I leaned on the counter, the adventure it could hold taking over my mind.

Ghost looked at my wide smile "and it most be something you have to dress up for" I jumped up and down saying "let's go come on lets go!"

Ghost laughed and sheathed her newly polished sword.

I took another bite and said my mouth slightly full of apple "We'll stock up and then travel, it won't take that long, and we even might be able to gain another crew member!" I shouted.

**A/N: Ghost belongs to SpeedStar122TH.**

**\/ I still need OCs here's the form \/ The things that are still open INCLUDE:**

Navigator:

Chore Boy:

Helmsman:

Doctor #2:

Cook #2:

**What I'll need from you is:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Dynamic Personality:

Explosive History:

Dreams (For Pirates):

Talents (Abilities):

Weapons (Optional):

_**As I said before this chapter edited... **_

_…__**By her amazing beta: Blackpoppy.0! Hello, wonderful readers! I am Truth's groovy-cool new Beta, and I am excited for you guys to read the rest of this story! Truth and I have worked out some pretty cool plot points, and soon (Okay: like in 5 chapters…) you guys will get to meet my own OC, Kazumi. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as we do and remember: REVIEW! (Also, feel free to submit an OC! We need some more, and it's really fun to be part of a story!)**_


End file.
